


Say You'll Remember Me

by rise_in_perfect_light



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, Chez Apocalypse, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_in_perfect_light/pseuds/rise_in_perfect_light
Summary: Set as kind of a "What if?" during the coke party at Ask That Guy's house at the end of To Boldly Flee. Nostalgia Chick gets rejected by Angry Joe after she rejected him first, and finds comfort in the loss of Nostalgia Critic from an unexpected source. One-shot. Also some Spoony/Snob if you squint.





	Say You'll Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Story is slightly inspired by “Wildest Dreams” as covered by Madilyn Bailey. Characters aren’t mine; I just mess with them a little. :D

            “Well, that was a bust,” Chick muttered to herself. Joe was too pissy to make up after she’d pushed him away, so now she was leaning against the bar, drinking whatever nasty crap had been mixed together in an attempt to make jungle juice. The proportions were so bad that she wouldn’t be surprised if Snob made it after he’d snorted that coke.

            Just then, she realized Linkara was standing in front of her. “Guess that little plan didn’t work out for you,” he said. From any of the other guys, that would have been rude snark. But Linkara's smile was so sincere that it almost made her heart melt.

            She shrugged, then poured more booze into her cup. “How can you drink that crap?” he asked incredulously. “It tastes like frickin’ – oh, forget it.” He poured himself some as well. “Maybe if I get drunk enough, I won’t care either.”

            “That’s the spirit,” Chick said tonelessly, trying to ignore the elephant in the room…or rather, the space where that elephant should have been. Critic saved them, but did he really need to be the one to give it all up? What were they going to do without him?

            She looked over and saw Spoony pulling on Snob’s hands. The music had changed to some disco beat, and she knew that Snob would never pass on an opportunity to break it down like John Travolta, especially when Spoony was involved.

            “Want to go somewhere quiet?” Linkara asked. Chick looked up at him, wondering why he’d ask such a dumb question. This was a coke party, not a “sit and talk about feelings” party. “You…you just seemed tense, and it’s a little loud in here,” he added, a nervous tremor in his voice.

            Draining her drink (and pulling a face as she did so), Chick pulled Linkara by the hand, and they walked down the hall of Ask That Guy’s house. As they walked, Chick noticed a door that was cracked open. “What about here?” she asked with a grin.

            They walked inside, and Chick heard Linkara mutter, “Oh, what the heck is this?” In fairness, the purple lighting, the fish tank with whirring robotic fish – _what’s even the point of that?_ , she wondered – and the king size bed that looked like something out of a bad porno, with the furry headboard and the paisley blanket.

            “Yuck,” she said.

            “On…” Linkara paused to lean against the lintel of the door, “on the other hand, nobody would want to come into this ass-ugly room.” He took another sip of his booze, and Chick giggled at the way he screwed his face up.

            “They put gin…and cranberry juice…” Linkara set his drink down on the dresser on the right side of the bed. Chick, meanwhile, walked around him and, after kicking off her shoes, rested against the opposite wall. For the first time in weeks, her body felt normal. Her chest rose and fell as she inhaled and exhaled the warm air, her heart beat at an even rate…well, kind of.

            Linkara shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his plaid button-down, setting those down on the floor and his hat on the dresser next to his drink. “Is it warm in here, or is it just me?” he asked as he shyly grinned at her, putting his holster down with his shirt and jacket. Chick felt her face flush, and she knew that wasn’t all due to the alcohol…

            _So, you think you’ll ever find true love again?_

            _I don't see that happening at the moment. I really gotta stop chasing these jerks who just reject me anyway._

            “You’re a little red, Chick,” Linkara said with a laugh. “What’s up?”

            Chick coughed as she said, “Oh…um…nothing much. What’s up with you?” She grinned at him and batted her eyelashes.

            “You look entirely too comfortable,” he said as he slipped off his shoes. Walking over to the other side of the room, he added, “In fact, you seem kinda…ticklish to me.”

            Suddenly she felt Linkara’s hand in the crook of her neck, tickling her neck and shoulder. She tried to slam down on his hand with the right side of her face, but he still managed to get that spot and her left armpit. His hands were warm and so was his body, and Chick started feeling her heart pound as Linkara moved closer. She squealed with laughter, and she could tell, even with her playful rocking from side to side, that Linkara’s glasses were slipping off the bridge of his nose.

            Before he could catch them, Linkara’s glasses fell down, and Chick grabbed them.

            “Give ‘em back!” Linkara said. She grinned at him as she thought, _Not without a fight, I won’t._ Quickly she folded them and held them behind her back.

            “What’s the magic word?” she asked sweetly.

            “Just give the glasses back,” he sighed. Instead, Chick slipped out of his arms and started walking backwards toward the bed.

            Linkara, slowly walking up to her, said, “Come on. I can barely see without them! Give them back.” Chick was now standing against the left side of the bed frame, and Linkara was moving closer to her.

            Soon Linkara was close to her again, attempting to reach for his glasses. Chick held them in her right hand out away from her body. He lunged to grab them, but in the process pushed both of them onto the bed.

            “You okay?” he asked her. Chick nodded. Feeling him on top of her was a _little_ uncomfortable, but not painfully so.

            “I’ll give you the glasses…” she said, “if you give me something in return.”

            “We already talked about this,” he said. “I’m not letting you keep that internet library in your head for porn.” Chick snorted at the memory of the conversation.

            “No, no,” she told him gently. “I’m being serious right now. I just…can you kiss me?”

            Linkara’s eyes widened, and he stammered, “Are you…do you…that’s all you want?”

            _Well, **no** ,_ she thought to herself, _but I’m not gonna get any more action than that for a long time anyway, so I might as well get it while I can._

            “Yeah,” she said softly. Linkara climbed off of her, then pulled her up so she was sitting

            “Glasses first,” he said with a wry smile.

            “Smart move,” she said as she handed the glasses back. He set them on the left bedside table, then walked around the bed and sat down against the pillows on the right

            “Come here,” he said. Chick shifted over to him, which was hard to do, since the mattress was softer than usual. Linkara cupped her face in his hands, and the look in his eyes was tender, caring. After the roughness and fighting of the last couple of weeks, this quiet peace in Linkara’s arms was more than welcome.

            He kissed her on the mouth lightly, his lips dry. Chick felt his hands shaking even as they held her head still. It reminded her of the first time Critic had kissed her…

            _“I didn’t hurt you too bad, did I?” he asked her. They’d finished their Ferngully review, and oh, the shit they’d done to each other in the name of that movie…she grinned as she saw that her finger marks still showed on the Critic’s neck._

_She shook her head. “I’ve been knocked around worse.” She was trying not to look into his eyes, those piercing blue eyes that made her forget words and fuck up the review._

_“Good,” he said with a smile. He pushed back some hair that had come out of one of her pigtails. Suddenly it came over him what he’d said. “I mean, not good that you’ve been hurt. I’m sorry; I just –” He kissed her lightly on the cheek, then left the room._

_Left the room…_ Chick thought to herself, _just like he’s always left me._ She began to cry, hot tears of anger rolling down her cheeks.

            “What’s wrong?” Linkara asked as he wiped the tears from her face.

            “It…Critic. He’s really gone, isn’t he?” she said as she tried not to hiccup from crying. “He’s gone, never coming back.”

            Linkara didn’t say anything, just pulled her close, letting her cry into his shirt. She could feel him rubbing her back. “I’m sorry,” she said in between sobs. “It’s just…it all just hit me, and it–”

            “I know,” he said soothingly.

            “I just…I wanted…” she stammered, “I’m just… _ruining_ everything. Everyone’s so happy, coked and drunk out of their minds, and –”

            “You’d rather face this sober?” Linkara said softly. “You’d rather remember all this?”

            “I’d rather remember y –” Chick caught herself. She didn’t want to forget the Critic, did she? Linkara was just…a friend. But his hands, his mouth, they felt so good…

            “Remember what?” Linkara asked.

            Before she could stop herself, Chick raised her head up, grabbed the shoulders of Linkara’s t-shirt, and kissed him deeply. She heard him make a noise of surprise, then sigh and groan as he leaned into her kiss, letting his body weight push her into the mattress, her head against the pillows on the right side of the bed.

            Chick lightly pressed her tongue against his, and she felt Linkara’s hands drift down to her torso. In between kisses, he asked her, “Do you want…to make it a night…worth remembering?”

            “Hell yes,” she said, blinking back the last of her tears. He unzipped her hoodie, then moved off of her. Chick sat up and took off her hoodie and tank top. “Fuck it, these jeans are coming off, too,” she added as she yanked her jeans off. She hadn’t realized how warm her jeans had made her until they were off.

            “That’s better,” Linkara said with a twinkle in his eyes.

            “Hey, if you’re gonna get this, we’ve gotta have some equality around here,” Chick said. She climbed into Linkara’s lap and, with his help, pulled his shirt off, which he threw somewhere away from the bed.

            “Better?” he asked as he kissed her on the mouth.

            “Getting there,” she said as she giggled against his kiss. He began to kiss her jawline, then the hollow of her neck, making her sigh in pleasure.

            “You like that?” he said.

            “Yeah,” she sighed. She began to trace Linkara’s shoulders with her fingertips, then moved her hands down so that she could touch his back lower…lower…

            Linkara’s mouth on her breasts made her breath hitch. “You okay?” he asked, his blue-grey eyes looking at her once again, his expression one of concern.

            She nodded, saying, “Your mouth couldn’t do anything wrong to my body,” she said with a wink. Chick slipped one of her hands under the back of Linkara’s jeans, pressing her hips against his.

            “You’re gonna kill me, Chick,” he said with a groan. With a little fumbling, he unfastened her bra, then once she’d gotten that off, he rolled so he was on top of her.

            “Oh thank you, good sir,” she said with a laugh, “for freeing my poor boobies. They certainly app – appreciate it.” Linkara was kissing her breasts again, and he was sending shivers of desire through her that were slowly growing stronger.

            She grabbed him at the back of his neck and began massaging his neck and shoulders. His left leg was in between her legs, and she wrapped her legs around his thigh, trying to bring his knee closer.

            “You want me to go lower?”  he asked.

            “Uh-huh,” she moaned. She felt him start to kiss her belly, which both teased her and tickled her. She tried to hide her laughing – she didn’t want Linkara to think she was laughing at him – but a snort of laughter escaped her nose.

            As he nuzzled her belly, Linkara murmured, “Still ticklish, I see.” Lindsay could hear Jew-Wario and Phelous far down the hall yell-singing some 80s music, but she wasn’t distracted by Paula Abdul karaoke for long. She felt Linkara’s lips buzzing against her belly, which tickled her worse than before.

            Soon, she was dissolving into giggles at the sensation of his lips against her skin. Linkara looked up at her, grinning from ear to ear. “I love your laugh,” he said. “I’ve missed it so much.” One of his hands gently stroked her right cheek.

            At that, Chick gently pushed Linkara onto his back and climbed on top of him. “You’re so sweet,” she said. “I could just kiss you right now.” She quickly kissed him on the lips, then shifted so her hips were against his.

            “Maybe more than one kiss is called for,” she said mischievously. She softly kissed the left side of his neck, his Adam’s apple, traced his shoulders with her tongue…Linkara was beginning to moan…loudly.

            Chick covered his mouth with her right hand. “They’re not that loud out there, and we _are_ in someone else’s house.” Linkara nodded, but with a twinkle in his eyes. She rocked her hips against his, the zipper of his jeans pressing against her panties, as she moved her mouth to Linkara’s pecs.

            “Damn…hell…” Linkara said as Chick felt him grip her hips firmly, pressing her hips against his hardening cock. The sensation made her sigh with pleasure, imagining what he would feel like inside her.

            Chick shifted back up and whispered in his ear, “Want me to take your pants off?”

            “Y-yeah,” he said, his face tensing as she kept rocking her hips against his. She carefully climbed off of him and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

            Linkara started to pull his jeans off, but Chick said, “Ah-ah, you told me I could take them off.” She slipped off his jeans slowly, occasionally tracing his thighs with her fingertips. Once off, she pushed the jeans off the bed, on her side, and Linkara pulled her close to him, kissing her gently on the mouth as they lay on their sides.

            Chick wrapped her legs around his hips. “Can I…” Linkara asked as his left hand drifted toward her thighs, “can I touch you…here?” His fingers tentatively began to move in between her legs.

            “Yeah,” she said softly, trying not to whimper as she felt his cock hardening in between her thighs.

            It was clearly one of the first times Linkara had been allowed access to a woman’s folds. His fingers clumsily pressed against her, stroking her over her panties. It did feel good, though. Chick took hold of his hand and guided it into her panties. His fingers toyed with her folds, but when his thumb brushed against her clit, Chick’s eyes widened.

            “Do that…do that again,” she panted.

            “…Sure,” Linkara said, his voice somewhat shaky. His left thumb brushed back and forth against her clit, and Chick felt tension build in the pit of her stomach. She gently rocked her hips against Linkara, whimpering at his touch and feeling him get fully hard.

            “Linkara,” she breathed, “I want…you…inside me.” His hand stilled, two of his fingers so close to being inside her that Chick could barely breathe thinking about it.

            “Dammit!” he said under his breath, clearly cursing himself. “I don’t have protection,” he added.

            “Well, lucky for you,” she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips, “I still have birth control.” That implant was one of the few things Mechakara _hadn’t_ fucked with, surprisingly.

            That was all it took. After pushing away from her briefly, Linkara yanked off his boxer briefs, kicking them away, then pulled her close to him again and began kissing the left side of her neck as he pulled down her panties.

            Once those were off, Chick felt Linkara guide himself inside her. She sighed in relief at the sensation of him inside her, but only for a little while as he began to stroke in and out of her. Then the tension began rebuilding, especially as she wrapped her legs around him again.

            “Harder,” she moaned as she bucked against his hips and grabbed the backs of his shoulders, her fingers pressing against his shoulder blades. She felt him pressing more firmly, pulling her closer.

            He moved to kiss her mouth, but Chick quickly broke the kiss to caress his jaw with her tongue, then burying her face in the crook of his neck as her heart beat faster and her sighs grew louder with her impending climax. As she kissed Linkara’s neck, she could taste the salt of his sweat.

            All at once, her climax washed over her, and she felt Linkara groan as her lips pressed into the side of his neck. With a couple of thrusts, she felt him come, and they both started to relax.

            Chick lifted her head up, and even in the dim purple light, she could see a bruise forming. “Oh, shit!” she said, covering her mouth. “I gave you a hickey!”

            Linkara smiled. “It’ll give me something to remember in the morning,” he told her. He cupped her face with his right hand, gently kissing her on the bridge of her nose. After guiding himself out of her, he crawled out of bed, muttering something about tissues and towels.

            “We should probably get the blanket washed,” she said as he opened the closet and found a couple of towels.

            Linkara turned around and said with a grin, “If we stay in here all night, we can just pull the blanket off tonight and wash it in the morning.”

            “Sounds like a plan to me,” Chick replied, then a thought occurred to her. “Are you sure nobody sleeps in this room?”

            “Positive,” Linkara told her. “Ask That Guy sleeps in the bar room, and his last tenant got scared off by some dudes in costumes. Said they were on a quest. Don’t know what that’s about.” Chick pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh.

            “Besides,” he added, “there’s plenty of blankets in here if we get cold.”

            Once they’d changed the blanket and Linkara had cleaned himself off, he crawled back into bed, and Chick rested her head on his chest, feeling one of his hands rubbing her back. Between the tipsy feelings she still had and the…workout Linkara and she had gotten up to, she could feel herself fading off to sleep.

            “Night, Linkara,” she said as she curled up next to him.

            Though she was close to being asleep, she could have sworn she heard Linkara say, “Good night, hon,” as he gently squeezed her shoulder.


End file.
